happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Effective Shopper
Effective Shopper was the fourth character addition to Happy Wheels and the second host of the game. She was the first female character to star in Happy Wheels, and was the only one until the addition of the Moped Couple. Effective Shopper is an obese woman who rides a motorized shopping cart. She was also the most obese character until the release of Santa Claus. Her clothes consist of a stained (probably due to her eating habits) and slightly torn green shirt and ripped blue shorts (due to her size). Her gore is different than other characters, more likely due to her common big body. She carries some parodies of real life goods, such as: A bottle of "Cock Cola" (Coca Cola spoof) that can be broken, releasing a spray of soda for a brief moment; Hellman's Mayonnaise, a string of sausages, a baguette, a bag of sugar, two cans of "Campballs Tomato Slop," and a box of Biscuits (spoof of Triscuits) that are capable of exploding if enough pressure is put on it. Effective Shopper cannot jump as far as other characters due to her weight (she has the second highest in-game density next to Santa Claus). She was once updated so that when you are to eject with her, she bounces or jumps off her seat, which helped her get out of her vehicle. She can also reattach back onto her cart by grabbing the steer using spacebar. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Space - Jump *Shift- Nothing *Ctrl- Nothing ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab with hands, re-attach to vehicle *Ctrl- Bend knee 1, Straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, Straighten knee 1, shift arms. Groceries These are all the groceries from Happy Wheels v1.10 Demo: File:Campballs Tomato Slop - Shape211.svg File:Bread - Shape213.svg File:Mayonnaise - Shape215.svg File:Cock Cola Normal - Shape217.svg File:Cock Cola Crushed - Shape218.svg File:Biscuit - Shape220.svg File:Sugar - Shape222.svg File:Liver - Shape224.svg Gallery File:TJF.jpg|Effective Shopper appearing in a Happy Wheels banner. File:play now.jpg|A different Happy Wheels banner featuring her. File:Screen shot 2012-02-15 at 5.06.21 PM.png|Effective Shopper, as featured on the title screen. File:09.png|When her vehicle is hidden, the lower portion of her torso will appear in the foreground. File:Sc.png|Effective Shopper's Motorized Shopping Cart. WEIRD.png|A glitch. ICH!.jpeg|Effective shopper in IT KEEPS HAPPENING! Notice how you can win easily. Glitches *One well known problem which frequently occurs with this character is when NPC body parts, groceries from the shopping basket or other objects get jammed inside the character's leg-space area, which causes very slow movement and low jumping. *Another well-known problem is when the mobility scooter lands from a high distance from the air, the wheels tend to stick into the ground causing major slowdown on the vehicle. *She is prone to head explosions and decapitations. Some users joke that she is also prone to heart attacks and strokes (due to her weight). *The game may freeze if her basket is broken by a wrecking ball. *As of the 1.62 update, if you check hide vehicle and play the level, her pelvis will foreground over her torso. Trivia *She is one of the most enduring characters, she even can survive with +/- 5 harpoons in her body. *She is the second most obese character in the game, with the first one being Santa Claus. *She is very vulnerable to head smashing (due to her weight). *Despite popular belief, she is in fact female. *She is the second character to be pictured on the main menu of the game, first being Wheelchair Guy. *On the demo she is seen on the character selection screen, but you cannot play as her. This might have been added for people to be willing to play the full version on Total Jerkface. *She is the highest jumping character under normal circumstances. *She is the only character without a featured level. *She is often found in meat factory levels. *She is often called Susan. References Category:Happy Wheels Characters Category:Reattachable Characters Category:Large Characters Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Can Jump